Jodie All Over Again
by BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver
Summary: Marjorie Jackson is given a second shot at surviving an doing back home. Jodie is my favourite tribute and I hope to bring her back to life. She will battle once again and we will see what she does differently. With a vendetta against Jayden, will Jodie be more ruthless? Thanks to LadyCordeliaStuart for writing Jodie and Marcus brilliantly!


**A/N: For my favorite dead tribute, JODIE! You would have made a great winner, Jodie got eighth place in LadyCordeliaStuart's most recent SYOT, Heart Of Darkness! This story will feature Josie getting a second shot to win it all. Happy reading!**

 **P.S. Richard is Jodie's stepfather.**

* * *

 **Jodie Jackson**

 **Ex-Tribute Of The 44th Annual Hunger Games**

 **Returnee, D7F**

* * *

 **Jodie's POV**

I woke up in a fancy room in what looks like a hospital, confused. Is this the afterlife? Is this real? Do you get cured in heaven? I then realize that I'm laying down in a bed, dressed in white clothing. Maybe this is a welcoming ritual. But then why isn't anyone else here?

Suddenly, a hospital nurse rushes into the room, with her heels clicking against the floor and the curls in her wig bouncing up and down. With all of her make-up, she looks like one of those clowns at the yearly circus that Richard took us to. Of course, that was before the games, when I actually felt alive.

Wait, why is there a nurse here? People don't get hurt in heaven, it's peaceful. Maybe their fixing up the concussion that Jayden gave me. Weird, I thought that bodies naturally heal when you die.

The nurse starts an x-Ray scan of my body and starts whispering to the doctor. "Hello, Jodie, you are probably very confused right now, but don't worry, we will explain everything in a bit," the doctor says. There was a doctor in here?

"She's alright, there aren't any major problems with her body," the nurse says.

"Do you think she's ready?", the docter asks.

For a short moment, the nurse looks uncertain, but, finally replies. "She should be okay. Plus, she's the last one to wake up and Caesar and his crew are waiting. Let's see if she can move around,"

"Okay, sweetheart, can you stand up for me?" I stand up and start to move. They both watch closely and ask me to do some other body excersises. I'm still very confused, but, I oblige because you never want to anger a doctor.

The nurse leaves the room, leaving me to wonder, am I still alive? Will I be a be able to see my family? Do I go back home to my friends and continue the poverty program we started?

"Alright, Jodie, I know that you are confused, but, I need you to listen to me. We are going to be taking you to a small auditorium and you will need to cooperate, everything will be explanied, okay?"

I ask for a cup of water and once I chug it down, I follow the doctor into the auditorium, meeting Caesar and the other tributes. Wait, what? Did Caesar die too?

All of the tributes have mixed reactions towards me. Marcus, Ally and Yara jump up to come and hug me. Jaden and Chrome look extremely guilty, with there heads down. I realize that all of the Careers are like that, except Hero. They are isolated from the rest of us.

Niko looks emotionless. Laicao and Shinju are handcuffed. Gator is fidgeting with his hands. Karen is glaring at Jeanie. Hayden and Ethel are taking to each other. The rest of the tributes just look as confused as me. I notice that Nassor is missing, did he win?

Caesar comes and gives me a hug. "You were my favourite," he whispers. Once Caesar get our attention and we are all seated, he finally starts to explain what the hell is going on.

"Okay, tributes, it is time that I explain what has happened over the past few months. As you all know, you were killed in a battle of honour and privilege. The Capitol loved you all so much that they voted to bring you back to life. For the past two months, your bodies have slowly been healing and thanks to the wonderful Capitol technology, we have revived you. You will be given a second chance to go back to your families, just like Nassor. However, you must compete in a second hunger games. Please head back to your apartments and may the odds be ever in your favour."

I had been given a second chance, but, for me, only one thing was clear. I would have to go through this hell all over again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, JODIE's BACK! 😱😱😱😃😃😌😊😊😳**

 **Jodie is my favourite tribute and this is my first time doing a resurrection games, this will also be the first finished story of mine and I hope you all enjoyed this small chapter. Jodie still has a vendetta against Jayden and we will be seeing what Jodie does differently this time around.**

 **Please review and tell me how you felt about Jodie's death!**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Birkaran (you can call me birks, that's what all my friends call me)**


End file.
